<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all is found by seemeeimbeebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502237">all is found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee'>seemeeimbeebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Gen, Post S7, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And she more than recognized that look on his face, for it had been on her faces for years and years. The fact that she’d ever put that in his face killed her, and she wanted more than anything to make it right. But she wasn’t even sure if she was welcome to make it right, or if he wanted to speak to her or see her again."</p>
<p>Emma sees Wishverse Henry at the coronation, and knows she would do anything to make things right with the boy she left behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Mills &amp; Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all is found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fix-it fic for anyone who wanted Emma to reunite with Wishverse Henry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her eyes caught his across the floor of the room. Her heart all but caught in her chest at the pain in his eyes. A pain that she had inadvertently caused by not making her way back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By not believing that he’d been real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she more than recognized that look on his face, for it had been on her faces for years and years. The fact that she’d ever put that in his face killed her, and she wanted more than anything to make it right. But she wasn’t even sure if she was welcome to make it right, or if he wanted to speak to her or see her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma?” Killian asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma whipped around to see her husband, cradling her daughter in his arms. “Hey, is she okay?” she asked worriedly, her eyes roving worriedly over her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, Hope’s fine. But you’re not.” She rolled her eyes and he smiled a little bit. “Open book, love. As always.” His gaze followed hers to the boy sulking in the corner. “It’s the other Henry, isn’t it?” His hooked arm drew her in closer and she curled into the comfort of his embrace for the briefest of moments. “He’s your son. You should go up and talk to him. I’m sure you both have plenty to catch up on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going to want to talk to me,” she huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why not?” Killian pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I abandoned him,” Emma muttered, closing her eyes. “I brushed him off because I thought...I thought he wasn’t real.” Her eyes filled with tears and she tilted her head back to blink them away. “God, what kind of mother am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kind that feels regret for things beyond her control. If we had figured out that the Wish Realm was real sooner and put all the pieces together, I know you would’ve done everything to come back to him.” Killian kissed her temple gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so ashamed,” Emma admitted, looking to the floor. And she was. She had perpetuated the cycle that she’d grown up with, and if the stories were to be believed, it nearly caused the very thing she’d feared. Her magic had flared to life--as it had sincerely manifested the first time--in the defense and protection of her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet her departure, something she’d done for his protection had set him down an almost irredeemable path. And had it not been for Regina, he may have never had come back to himself. And that was partly because of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go talk to him, love. You’re no good to either of you just standing here beating yourself up,” her husband urged. “If he’s anything like our Henry, he’s got the most amazing capacity for love. Worst comes to absolute worst, he rejects you and never speaks to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a very glib way of looking at a worst case scenario," she grumbled.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back, she saw her son shuffle nervously, and that was all Killian needed to nudge his wife toward the Wish Realm version of her son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and walked toward him, not seeing the napkin someone had carelessly left on the floor. Her foot caught it, jutting out sharply. Stumbling, she still tried to make her way toward him. Almost immediately, he rushed toward her to catch her. He caught her elbow so she wouldn't fall, and she grabbed his shoulder. “Henry, I—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry was no longer a boy, but that didn’t stop him from launching himself into her waiting arms. She gathered him up as close as she could, burying her face in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” The words left her in a shuddered exhale, but her shoulders dropped as Henry tightened his hold around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Henry whispered, clinging to her, making himself smaller so that he could curl into her. “I know you did everything to protect me. That’s why you stopped Regina and went with her. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s okay. The other Henry explained everything to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’d known that this was real and not...I would’ve come for you.” Tears trickled down her cheeks and into his hair. “I’m so sorry, kid. I’m so sorry. If you still want me to be a part of your life, I will be. But you don’t owe me anything…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want you back in my life,” Henry protested, pulling back to convince her of his earnestness. “You’re still my mom. And you still want me, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart had always held so much love for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than anything,” Emma murmured, cupping his face gently. She pulled him close again and swayed with him in the corner of the ballroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought...I thought maybe what happened...you wouldn’t…” Henry started, his voice wavering. “You raised me to be kind and good, and I wasn’t always that, even though that’s all you’d ever wanted me to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were lost, and you found your way,” Emma whispered softly, kissing his head. “And for that, I couldn’t be prouder.” She brushed his bangs out of his face, even though his hair was short enough that it didn’t really need her fussing. “Can I tell you something?” she asked softly. He nodded in earnest, and she resumed her ministrations. “I’ve faced that kind of true darkness before. Where I felt that I could take a life out of pain and rage. And two out of those times? Was because your life specifically was in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” He sounded surprised, and she let out a noise that could’ve been a laugh. “It’s just...if there’s anything that I would say about you when you lived in our realm is that you were...so gentle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh there’s a lot of things that people form my realm would say about me, but my gentleness isn’t one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at his other self, dancing with his daughter. Somehow, he wasn’t sure she wasn’t at least a little gentle when a situation called for it. Then, he took in her red leather jacket and pink dress.“You look different like this,” he murmured affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away with a wet laugh and gently traced his cheeks with her thumb. “Good different or bad different?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good different,” Henry admitted, resting his head on her shoulder. “You look relaxed and confident...like you’re really happy.” He closed his eyes as he remembered something from his childhood. “I remember thinking that only belonged to me. When I learned how to ride my first horse. When I won a jousting tournament. When I was knighted. You’d get that soft smile and your eyes would light up...and you’d only look like that for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still do look like that for you,” Emma promised softly, rubbing his back. “And I always will. But I won’t lie and say that there aren’t plenty of other things that bring me joy now.” She kissed the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I love you so much. So I’ll give you my number and you can come on over whenever you want. And I’ll teach you all the things you want to know about my world. And I’ll come over and we can ride like we used to.” She wrapped her arms around him, as if he was still that little precocious boy that she’d hold close to at night when the thunder was too loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled down at him, hoping that with every touch, every kiss to his hair that she could reassure him that she was there for him and she wasn’t leaving him ever again. “I’m still me, kid. Only now? I’m pretty handy with a sword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And married Captain Hook,” Henry said, nodding over. Tilting his head at his mother he asked playfully, “So...is that why you used to bring me to the sea so often?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma laughed, a bright and warm sound that turned a few heads but she didn’t care. She squeezed him a little closer and felt the vibration of his chuckle against her. “So maybe we can even practice dueling each other sometimes? Killian’s a little bit better than I am, but he’s also had hundreds of years of more practice…” Her voice trailed off when she caught the look on his face. “Henry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still...it still hurts sometimes,” he admitted. “And I...I think I’ll need your help. I don’t know if I know how to navigate all of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m more than happy to give any help you want to take,” she promised. Emma gently tilted his chin upward so that he could look at her. “Trust me, a lot’s about to change. But I don’t want to lose any more time with you if I can avoid it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ll have so many responsibilities, even if I’m not king…” he started to worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t think I didn’t see that star on your suit kid. Pretty sure that makes you one of my deputies.” She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “So if you need to come by the office more times than some other deputies, I’ll never say no to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed his shoulder again. “We’ll do what you’re comfortable with. And if it gets too overwhelming, we’ll pull back. Does that sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry nodded, his smile returning. “I want to get to know my family,” he told her brightly. “Especially my new little sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in that case I might need you to babysit from time to time,” Emma teased him. “I hope you’re up for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Henry decided. “I guess all magic comes with a price.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>